


Smell of musk

by Akai_Pixy



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akai_Pixy/pseuds/Akai_Pixy
Summary: A certain smell changes Logan's sleep habits





	Smell of musk

# Smell of musk

\---------------------------------------------------------------

**Summary**

A certain smell changes Logan's sleep habits

*****

It had started late at night a few weeks ago. Laying in bed, Logan let his senses roam free. First came the sounds of breathing and snores. Light mumbles from his teammates as they slept, warm under the covers. There was the creaking of bedsprings as the occupants moved in their sleep.

Further out he could hear the static of the tv as, he assumed, Morph paced restlessly mumbling to himself. If he wanted to, Logan could focus and concentrate on the words, but the last time he'd done so the confusion and self-loathing of his friend had been so strong it had made Logan uneasy to be around him for days. Plus, he couldn't invade Morph's privacy like that. The man was only around for a short visit after all.

Deeper still in the mansion was the sound of music while someone hummed. He recognized the melody as that of Walz No. 2 of Dmitri Shostakovich. That made him smile. It could only be Hank, puttering in the med lab.

Once he was sure everything was right at home, he moved his focus to the outside. His ears caught the sound of grasshoppers, the hooting of a few owls, and a very light frequency he'd previously associated with the occasional bat.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

He let his sense of smell expend, something he rarely did in the mansion. Too many perfumes and conflicting smells he didn't have time to focus on. It usually irritated his nerves. Now, in the quiet, distraction free, Logan let himself relax. That is, until he smelled something strong. A heady mix of salt and musk, with a tinge of sweat. He sat up in bed. There was no mistaking the smell of sex.

He debated what to do. On the one hand, whoever it concerned, a man if he wasn't mistaken and just the one by the smell of it, was allowed his privacy in his own room. On the other hand... His hand lowered to his crotch, rubbing teasingly, almost unconsciously. This person would never know.

He laid back down, removing the covers and bringing his hearing back under control. He let the smells consume him. Focusing until he could almost taste it. Jerking himself off, he raised his left leg to give himself more room. Soon, the scent of his own precum mixed in with the rest. Logan lifted his hand to taste himself before bringing his second hand down to play with his sac.

The scent of musk suddenly spiked, becoming more intense. Logan knew that meant the man had just cumed. Licking his lips, he sped-up his grasp on his cock. He let his other hand join in, slicking the head of his cock with the flowing precum. Feeling himself get close, he let his left-hand drift back down, past his balls, and penetrated himself with two fingers. That's all he needed and he came in several spurts, fingering himself all the while.

Sated, Logan let his sense of smell dial down to its usual degree. He wasn't surprised by this sudden attraction to another man's musk. Sure, he was known for his taste in women, but that didn't mean he didn't like men. Growing up in the eras he did though, he'd learned to keep such preferences quiet. You didn't show attraction to another man unless you were ready to deal with the consequences.

Taking a few Kleenexes, he wiped himself off and turned the sheets back on him. Everything was alright in the mansion, and no one would know that he'd used his nose to get off to another's musky scent.

He'd told himself it was a one-time thing.

Two nights later, as he'd been checking the perimeters as usual, he'd caught a whiff of that same musk again. And again, he'd let his hand travel down to his cock, gripping it in a firm grasp. He wouldn't listen in though. Somehow, that would be worse than just smelling the man's musk and sweat, mingling to an addictive perfume.

It had gone on for two weeks. Every other night slowly turned to every night. Eventually, Logan realized that he was jerking off at the same time. 1:35. It was like clockwork. Every night he'd get increasingly aroused at the same time until he was actively seeking out the smell of musk in the air.

Curious, he'd eventually began trying to pinpoint who the smell belonged to, but for some reason he'd failed miserably. It was almost as if the musky scent was too weak during the day. Much too weak.

Smell alone soon wasn't enough. He needed to know who this other man was, if only to fuel his imagination.

He'd decided tonight was the night. Tonight, he'd find out who was tempting him. When the smell hit him, 1:30, Logan focused his hearing. The man would have to be making some noise, some moans. There should be a sound that was different from the rest.

He nearly smiled when he caught it. The sound of flesh against flesh. The sound of light moans. He focused harder, his hand matching the rhythm he heard. Finally, the moans turned to words.

"So good... Ah, oui... More... Comme ca... Fuck... Mon Dieu... Harder..."

_Remy!_ His mind supplied, making him freeze. But only for a moment. He tightened his grasp and sped his movements as his mind supplied him with images of the Cajun on his back, hands on his cock. He could just imagine him, hair dishevelled, head thrown back. A hand came up to pinch his nipples, imagining Remy doing the same thing. He tugged hard as headier moans came through. Then came the noise of slurping. Logan tugged on his sac to keep from coming at the thought of Remy tasting himself or scissoring himself.

"Oui... Oui... Oui... Logan!"

Logan's orgasm rushed him at the sound of his name from that sweet mouth.

It wasn't until later, after he'd cleaned up, that Logan fully realised what had happed. Remy had been jerking off to thoughts of him. _Unless, he knows what I'm doing._ The problem was, what did he do now? Did he want to pursue it further, climb under the covers with him, finally taste the Cajun's essence? _Is this just a game to him?_ The questions kept him from falling back to sleep.

The next day, Logan had settled on something. He wanted Remy. He wanted to curl up in the scent of the other man, taste the sweat off his skin, and bury himself in the tight heat. The thought of it made him hard as he sat at the breakfast table, even though he knew he couldn't risk it. Remy sat in front of him, long legs bumping into his.

"Cajun, keep your feet to yourself." He grunted out. Remy gave him a smirk that made his heart tighten. But at least, he brought his legs back. His long legs. Long legs that Logan was not thinking about wrapped around his waist. He needed to get his body under control if he had any hope of leaving the kitchen without embarrassing himself with a hard-on.

Later, he'd sat with Jubilee in the den listening to an afternoon chick flick. She'd bribed him with a few bottles of Molson Dry. So now, he was sitting and pretending to not enjoy _The Ugly Truth_ with Gerard Butler. The male lead, the way he talked and flirted, made him think of a certain auburn-haired teammate, even if the two had very little in common.

"Well, aint dis a sight." Speaking of the thief. "Should have waited for Remy. He got de popcorn after all" With his smirk firmly in place, he sat himself between Jubilee and Logan, letting his long leg touch the other man.

Logan grunted, moving himself further away. Unfortunately, Remy didn't seem to catch on, sprawling wider in his seat. Logan turned his gaze to him, annoyed. Before he could say something, Remy turned to him, tilting the bowl he'd brought. "Don't hesitate, homme. It's right here for de takin'." His smirk was firmly in place.

Logan turned his attention back to the tv. _He can't possibly mean what I wish he'd mean. Not in public like this, anyway._ He thought, willing his sudden erection down as the movie played on. He refrained from putting his hand in the bowl. Jubilee didn't, munching on the salty treat.

That night was the worst. Just after supper, they'd had a mission sprung on them. Storm, Kurt, Kitty, and of course Remy, had all left for San Francisco. By 1:30, they still hadn't returned but Logan's body was rising all the same. Logan let his hand drift down to grab his cock and play with his nipples, but something was missing. He let his mind show him images of Remy and different sexual positions, but something was missing. The smell wasn't there. That spicy musk scent he could usually taste on his tongue. It wasn't working. He was horny, but the lack of smells kept his pleasure at bay. After a while, Logan gave up. After a cold shower, he went back to bed and let his mind drift to sleep. _I wonder if Remy's thinking of me._

It was another 2 days before the team returned, having run into a few problems. They didn't elaborate. He didn't ask. He'd been downright moody since that first night without Remy's scent of arousal. So much so that Jubilee avoided him and Scott had hinted he take some time off, in Canada.

When the team had finally returned, Logan had been in the kitchen getting himself a beer. His nose picked up on Remy's approach before even his ears could pick-up the footsteps. Closing the fridge, he turned around and was slightly surprised at how close the man was. Without a word, Remy grabbed the bottle, his hand brushing Logan's in the process, and took a long swallow. "T'anks, mon ami. Remy needed dat." His smirk was fully in place as he turned and walked out.

It took all of Logan's will not to jump the Cajun in that instant.

That night, Logan paced in his room. It was a Saturday and Remy had gone out clubbing. 11 had turned to midnight, and midnight had turned to 1. Logan was angry with himself. He'd been played. Royally. Somehow, Remy had known Logan was listening in, fisting himself in time with smell of arousal. _It's for the best._ He told himself, laying back down.

His hearing caught the sound of footsteps, very light, in the hallway. His nose picked up the scent of the Cajun. He was alone at least. Logan didn't know if he'd be capable of holding in his frustration had Remy returned with a woman or worst, another man.

In spite of his frustration, Logan let his hearing focus on the body that had tormented so many of his nights. As he heard the boots being removed and the sound of fabric falling to the floor, his sight fell onto the clock. 1:35. _5 minutes late._

The noises began. Slowly. Just little moans and sighs at first. Than the voice picked up, heavy with need. "Logan... Missed you... So good homme... Logan... Need you... S'il te plait... So good..."

Logan felt himself stiffen. He began to let his hand drift down, little feathery touches on his skin, when he came to a decision. Pulling up a pair of boxers, he moved down the hall, glad Remy was the only other occupant on this floor.

"What am I doing." He mumbled, reaching out and opening the door. The sight that met him made him catch his breath.

Remy laid on his back, one hand at his chest playing with his nipples while the other tugged and rolled his sac. His legs were splayed, open to the world. His head was thrown back. Suddenly, red eyes opened up and turned to him. "Goin' to stand dere all night homme, or you goin' to join in?" The smirk, lit-up by the moon, held a hundred promises of dark desire.

Logan swallowed, his mouth dry. Closing the door, he walked closer to the bed. "About time homme. Was starting to get tired of my lonely nights. Thought maybe I'd have to do somet'in more drastic, less subtle."

Logan stopped. "You planned this?" He didn't know if he aught to be angry or not.

Remy stilled his hands, sitting up. "Been wantin' you in my bed for months now, cher. Not'in else seemed to be workin'." He grabbed Logan's boxers then and pulled down. "Now dat you're here, not goin' ta waste time." He mumbled before deep throating him.

Logan let out a surprised moan, burying his hands in the soft locks. He pumped himself in the wet warmth a few times, groaning as he felt Remy moan around him. He pushed Remy back onto the bed with a firm grip, straddling the man. Leaning over him, Logan bent down and pressed his lips to Remy's in a searing kiss. Their tongues dueled for dominance as their hands roamed onto each other's body.

Breaking the kiss, Logan let his mouth travel up Remy's jaw and down his neck. He bit and sucked had, licking roughly at the skin until a purple bruise began to form. Satisfied, he let his mouth trail further down to the rising twin peaks. One hand played with a nipple while his mouth latched on to the other. The moans that left Remy's throat as Logan bit down none too gently made him smile. He apologised by sucking and licking the pebble before moving on to the other one and lavishing it in the same treatment.

Hands grabbed his hair and Logan felt a tug as Remy tried to move him lower. "Please homme... S'il te plait... Need more... So good..."

When Logan reached the throbbing cock, he nuzzled the patch of hair, taking a long, satisfied sniff. It smelled so much more intoxicating. Finally, needing to taste, Logan let his tongue wet a path from base to tip, sucking the head of Remy's cock. The taste was much better than he'd imagined, letting Remy thrust in a little more before grabbing his hips. He sucked on it, swallowing around the head as he let his tongue caress Remy's manhood.

Remy was struggling under him, trying to get Logan to take in more. "Turn over, homme. Let Remy taste ya too."

Logan obeyed, turning on his side as Remy did the same. Together, they made short work of the other's pleasure, both needing it too badly to last long. When Remy came, Logan tried hard not to choke on the thick essence as he let himself fall into his own orgasm. He could feel Remy swallow around his cock, sucking out the last droplets.

Sated, Logan sat up, wiping his chin from the cum that had dribbled out. "Now what?" He asked, eyes roaming over Remy's dishevelled form.

Remy's eyes twinkled as he moved over to make room. "If it's up to Remy, cher, you'd climb into de bed and hold him tight."

"And tomorrow?"

"Maybe tomorrow Remy come visit you a bit earlier. Give us more time to play."

With a grin, Logan laid back under the covers, spooning behind the Cajun. He knew better than to admit attraction towards another man unless he was ready to face the consequences. This time, the consequences seemed worth it.


End file.
